Research has shown that people organize their work stations in one of two manners, either by piling files on their desk, or by filing them away. Those who pile generally prefer having materials at their fingertips, and prefer not to have the hassle of maintaining a highly organized work area. This is efficient if the user does not have an overbearing number of files on his or her desk. However, it is nearly inevitable that a large number of files will accumulate, and the work space will become inefficient and disorganized.
Research has further shown that various areas of a work space are used, consistently, while others are virtually not used at all. Those who keep files on their desks normally keep the files in the usable space, thereby increasing the clutter and inefficiency of the work space. Those who tend to file papers in an organized manner normally file them in a space that is not used frequently, and therefore the space is generally not easily accessible.
It would be helpful to have a filing system in place that can be maintained in the useful space in the work zone. In particular, it would be helpful for those who pile to have a system which keeps the files located in an organized manner on their desktop, as they prefer. Finally, this filing system should be simple to manufacture, aesthetically pleasing, and cost effective.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative constructions, certain illustrative embodiments thereof have been shown in the drawings and will be described below in detail. It should be understood, however, that there is no intention to limit the disclosure to the specific forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, alternative constructions, and the equivalents falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.